


Prawdziwą decyzją jest podjęcie działania

by chupaChak



Series: Intymne rozmowy [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Era Fic, Episode 2x03, Episode: The Greater Good, Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir zmaga się ze swoją decyzją, by milczeć w sprawie Nevii, do czasu gdy już nie może znieść kłamstwa. Starcie między Kriksosem a Agronem jest czymś, czego się nie spodziewał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prawdziwą decyzją jest podjęcie działania

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Real Decision is Taking Action](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755462) by [aislingdoheanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA
> 
> Słowo od autora: Akcja toczy się jak w odcinku „Większe dobro”. Zaczyna, kiedy Nasir mówi Kriksosowi o Nevii, poprzez kłótnię Kriksosa z Agronem, aż do decyzji Nasira, by iść ze Spartakusem i Kriksosem do kopalni.  
> Nasir oczywiście nadal boryka się ze swoją mentalnością niewolnika. W poprzedniej miniaturze „By ulżyć zmartwieniom”, mogliście zobaczyć, że czuł się dużo bardziej komfortowo, rozmawiając z Agronem o swoich zmartwieniach i innych rzeczach, ale znacznie trudniej działać mu wbrew woli Agrona. On nadal czuje się tak, jakby musiał robić to, czego oczekują od niego inni. Stąd mój pomysł na ten tekst.

_**Z perspektywy Nasira** _

 

Nasir ciągnął za sobą ciężką skrzynię, kiedy poczuł nagle, że ta się unosi. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na mężczyznę przed sobą, zanim go powitał:

— Kriksosie.

Kriksos poczekał aż Nasir podniesie swój koniec skrzyni i dopiero powiedział:

— Nie chciałem, by cię szkolono. Wiesz dlaczego? — Jego głos był łagodniejszy niż zazwyczaj.

Nasir ruszył przed siebie, więc nie musiał się odwracać i patrzeć na Gala.

— Bo zaatakowałem Spartakusa.

Kriksos parsknął, co w innych okolicznościach można by uznać za rozbawienie.

— Ja także i to po wielokroć. Nie ufałem ci — kontynuował — bo jesteś Syryjczykiem. — Na te słowa Nasir odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę, by ustalić czy miał zamiar go zaatakować. Ale Kriksos tylko mówił dalej: — Miałem nieprzyjemność znać jednego z twoich. Moja kobieta także. — Postawił skrzynię w ślad za Nasirem. — Nevia.

Nasir popatrzył na niego.

— Wybacz.

Kriksos odwrócił wzrok i wyglądał, jakby wpatrywał się w odległe wspomnienie, które wciąż go prześladowało.

— Przysporzył jej wiele bólu — powiedział nagle — jednak mimo tego nie obwiniałaby cię o jego czyny. Takie miała serce. — Popatrzył ponownie na Nasira — Które spróbuję uhonorować myślą i czynem. — Uniósł rękę, by uścisnąć Nasirowi ramię w geście pokoju.

Nasir nie mógł na niego spojrzeć. Kriksos rozpaczał po stracie kobiety, która jeszcze żyje. Nie potrafił już stać z boku i patrzeć jak cierpi, gdy wciąż istniała szansa na ich spotkanie. Nie, będąc świadkiem próby uczczenia jej pamięci.

— Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Gal opuścił rękę i pochylił głowę.

— Więc mów.

Nasir spuścił wzrok.

— Twoja kobieta, Nevia, ona żyje. Jest więźniarką w kopalni.

Kriksos rzucił się do niego, chwytając za jego płaszcz.

— I mówisz o tym dopiero teraz?

Nasir pozwolił rzucić się na ścianę, nie próbując stawiać oporu.

— Wybacz. Pomyślałem, że rozsądnie poczekać, aż nastroje się uspokoją.

Kriksos spiorunował go wzrokiem.

— Agron — powiedział nagle. Puścił Nasira i popędził na dziedziniec, krzycząc: — AGRON!

Nasir pobiegł za nim najszybciej jak mógł i zobaczył, że dwóch mężczyzn walczy. Kriksos przypierał Agrona do filaru, podczas gdy ludzie wokół nich usiłowali ich rozdzielić. Spartakus rzucił się do przodu.

— Zabierzcie go — powiedział do pobratymców Kriksosa, próbując wszystkich uspokoić.

— TY PIERDOLONY _ŚMIECIU_! — wrzasnął Agron, sztyletując wzrokiem Gala.

— Zajebię cię! — Kriksos zasyczał, gdy jego ludzie próbowali go powstrzymać.

Nasir zauważył, że Donar nie radzi sobie dużo lepiej, próbując powstrzymać Agrona, który warczał i charczał jak zwierzę.

Spartakus chwycił twarz Kriksosa w dłonie, ale Nasir nie usłyszał wiele z tego, co mówili. Robili to cicho, a on próbował stać się niewidocznym w obawie przed tym, co się stanie, gdy powiedzą Agronowi, że to on rozmawiał z Galem. To nie było zdradą, chociaż niewątpliwie zostałoby za nią wzięte. Po prostu nie mógł już stać z boku i przyglądać się, jak ten człowiek cierpi.

Jego wzrok nadal spoczywał na Agronie, obserwując, jak walczy z mężczyzną, który go trzymał. Nie chciał, by Kriksos cierpiał, ale również nie chciał widzieć Agrona w bólu. Pragnął podejść do niego i spróbować go uspokoić, ale nie wiedział, jakich użyć słów.

Nagle oczy Agrona skierowały się na niego. Zobaczył w nich taką wściekłość, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie widział; przynajmniej nie była skierowana na niego. Natychmiast spuścił wzrok, wystraszony, co takiego powiedziano Agronowi, że spowodowało ową reakcję. Trzymał pochyloną głowę, nasłuchując słów wypowiadanych między mężczyznami. Uniósł ją dopiero, gdy usłyszał krzyki Agrona. Jednak nie na długo — nie był w stanie patrzeć na niego z obawy, że ich oczy ponownie się spotkają. Czuł się winny swoich czynów przeciw Agronowi, jak również tych, które podjął przeciwko Kriksosowi. Mimo to wiedział, że postąpił słusznie. Gdyby był na miejscu Kriksosa, chciałby, by ktoś zrobił to dla niego. I teraz był zły, bo nie mógł czuć, że podjął właściwą decyzję, ponieważ z jej powodu Agron był niezadowolony.

Czy to wszystko, czym teraz to było? Czyżby Agron po prostu zajął miejsce jego pana? Pana, za którym Nasir pójdzie ślepo, bez głosu skargi lub sprzeciwu? Czy tego Agron oczekiwał?

_Czy tego chciał Nasir?_

Nie. Nie chce jedynie przechodzić od pana do pana, wykonując ich nakazy i życzenia. Był wolnym człowiekiem — jak Spartakus i Agron lubili mu to mówić. Miał prawo do wyboru własnego sposobu postępowania, czy się z tym zgadzali, czy nie.

Być może poczucie winy wynikało tylko ze sprawienia przykrości Agronowi, bo stał się jego najbliższym przyjacielem w tym obozie, a ich relacja była jeszcze tak nowa, że bał się, iż niedługo się rozpadnie. Czy mógł trwać w swojej decyzji, by podążać za swoim sercem, nawet jeśli to sprzeczne z wolą tych, na których mu zależało? To było obce doznanie dla Nasira i nie wiedział jak się z tym czuć. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go Spartakus.

— Jeśli pojedyncze życie nie ma wartości, to żadne jej nie ma! — krzyknął, patrząc dookoła po wszystkich zgromadzonych. — Jestem z Kriksosem i uwolnimy Nevię.

Nasir zobaczył, że Agron mówi coś do Spartakusa, ale nie mógł go usłyszeć, dopóki nie zwrócił się do reszty obozu. Nasir spuścił głowę ponownie, gdy Agron przemówił:

— Ruszam ku Wezuwiuszowi. Ci, którzy chcą przeżyć, niech się przyłączą.

Nasir spojrzał na Agrona, gdy ten odchodził w pośpiechu, patrząc na każdego mijanego. Chciał biec za nim, żeby przeprosić, usunąć z jeg twarzy to spojrzenie, które skierował na niego, a które odczuł, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Mimo że nie był pewien, co powiedzieć.

Z wahaniem poszedł za Agronem do pomieszczenia, w którym zamieszkiwał. Znalazł go rozmawiającego z Donarem o ostatnich przygotowaniach do wyprawy ku Wezuwiuszowi. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, Agron natychmiast spojrzał w górę i ich oczy się spotkały.

— Idź zobaczyć jak przygotowania. Dołączę do ciebie wkrótce.

Donar skinął głową i zasygnalizował pozostałym w pokoju, że wychodzą.

— Mogę zająć ci chwilę? — zapytał Nasir cicho, nie ruszając się z miejsca przy drzwiach. — Agron skinął głową. — Jesteś zły — stwierdził.

Agron pokręcił głową.

— Byłem zły. Ale mam robotę do wykonania i nie mogę sobie pozwolić zatracić się w gniewie.

Nasir spuścił wzrok.

— Wybacz. Nie było moim zamiarem cię urazić.

Agron podszedł do niego, zatrzymując się tuż przed nim.

— Nie ty to spowodowałeś.

— Jesteś zły przez moje działania — upierał się Nasir.

— Nie mogę winić cię za to, że postąpiłeś tak, jak uważałeś za słuszne — powiedział mu Agron.

Nasir przechylił głowę; zwisające po bokach ręce, prawie skrzyżował na plecach z przyzwyczajenia.

— Nie poparłem cię.

— Nie musisz tego robić. — Agron położył dłoń na policzku Nasira, tak jak tamtego ranka, kiedy wyznał mu, że nie chce, by on i inni zostali poszkodowani w próbie ratunku Nevii. — Jesteś wolnym człowiekiem. Chciałbym, żebyś o tym pamiętał i pozbył się tych myśli.

— Pamiętam, ale samodzielne myślenie to wciąż spory ciężar w mojej głowie — wyznał Nasir. — Wierzę, że postąpiłem słusznie, mówiąc Kriksosowi o losie Nevii. Ale nie chcę być w niezgodzie z tobą.

Agron opuścił rękę, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

— To nie powinno cię powstrzymywać, Nasirze. Gdybyśmy jednak byli w konflikcie, czy nie jest to lepsze, niż trwać w sprzeczności z tym w co wierzysz, że jest słuszne i sprawiedliwe?

— Tak przypuszczam — odpowiedział Nasir cicho.

— Często jestem skłócony z innymi — kontynuował Agron, śmiejąc się lekko. — I nawet ty tego nie unikniesz.

Nasir skinął głową, nie mogąc wymyślić, co jeszcze powiedzieć.

— Uspokój swój umysł, Nasirze. Nie mam zamiaru się z tobą spierać. — Agron uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Wtedy jestem wdzięczny — podziękował. — Agronie, mogę zapytać o Syryjczyka, o którym wspomniałeś wcześniej?

Agron przechylił głowę.

— Dlaczego mam mówić o nim teraz?

— Nazwałeś go zdrajcą — odpowiedział. Najbardziej zdradziecką kurwą, jaka kiedykolwiek oddychała. — Wspomniał o nim także Kriksos i o tym, w jaki sposób skrzywdził zarówno jego jak i Nevię.

Agron westchnął.

— Nie jest tajemnicą, że Syryjczyk nie był lubiany wśród nas, w ludus. Ale nie rozumiem twojego powodu do niepokoju.

— Jestem Syryjczykiem — odpowiedział Nasir, pochylając głowę po raz kolejny. — Jeśli mam być odpowiedzialny za jego czyny, chciałbym je poznać.

Agron zmarszczył brwi.

— Kto cię wini za jego postępki?

— To nie ma znaczenia. — Spojrzał w górę na Agrona. — Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego tak o nim myślisz?

Agron potarł dłonią po swoich włosach i odwrócił się, by przejść kilka kroków.

— Był człowiekiem z lojalnością, która zmieniała się wraz z kierunkiem wiatru.

— Na pewno był lojalny wobec swojego pana? — zapytał Nasir.

Agron skinął głową.

— Tak. Ale już nie był lojalny wobec braci. — Rozejrzał się, jego wzrok zatrzymał się na czymś, czego Nasir nie mógł zobaczyć. — Miał udział w wielu... sprawkach przeciwko moim kompanom, ale utrzymywał, że nie miał — Agron wyjaśnił cicho. — Twierdził, że jest lojalny wobec swoich braci, jednak nie działał ani nie mówił zgodnie z tym zamysłem. — Agron spojrzał z powrotem na Nasira. — Nie mogę mówić o opinii innych w to zaangażowanych, nie mam prawa udostępnić tych informacji.

Nasir skinął głową i milczał przez chwilę, starając się uspokoić, wzburzony myślą, że wszyscy sądzą, że on jest taki sam jak tamten Syryjczyk.

— Wzbudzam obawę, że mogę być taki jak on? — zapytał.

— Udowodniłeś już bezwzględną lojalność. Pierwszy raz wobec pana, a następnie wobec Spartakusa — powiedział Agron. — Ale czas pokaże, czy będziesz miał tak zmienny umysł jak on. — Agron uśmiechnął się do niego i Nasir wiedział, że to nie oznaczało zniewagi, tylko by uwolnić go od wątpliwości. Agron podszedł do niego. — Jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy, które trzeba zrobić, zanim wyruszymy.

— Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? — zapytał Nasir.

— Nie ma nikogo, kogo wolałbym prosić — odpowiedział Agron, zbierając kilka rzeczy po pomieszczeniu, aby zapakować je do torby.

Powiedział to tak cicho jakby było najprostszą prawdą na świecie i Nasir musiał na chwilę zrobić przerwę. Oczywiście słyszał to stwierdzenie wcześniej z ust swego pana, ale on zawsze przy tym mierzył go wzrokiem i Nasir wiedział dokładnie, w jakim celu jego pan wymagał , by był u jego boku. Agron mówił to, ponieważ chciał go przy sobie, dlatego że mu ufał, i preferował jego towarzystwo, nie dlatego że był tylko niewolnikiem ciała. To było miłe uczucie i dla Nasira bardzo cenne.

Jednak gdy pomagał w pakowaniu, myślał coraz więcej o Nevii uwięzionej w kopalni. Przypomniał sobie kobietę ze znakiem na plecach jaki opisał Kriksos, która przybyła do willi jego pana. Nie znał jej imienia, ale mimo że była przerażona, w jej oczach nadzieja płonęła niczym ognień. Nasir liczył, że pozostanie w jego willi, więc będzie w stanie uwolnić ją od okropności, które nękały jej umysł.

Z tego powodu, kiedy wszedł na dziedziniec za Agronem i zobaczył Spartakusa, Kriksosa i innych szykujących się do wyjazdu do kopalni, zaoferował pomoc:

— Towarzyszyłem raz panu do kopalni. Mogę się przydać.

Spartakus uśmiechnął się do niego, a Kriksos powiedział:

— Doceniam to.

Nasir odwrócił się do Agrona, by zobaczyć jego reakcję. Mężczyzna tylko się uśmiechnął i potrząsnął głową.

— Pieprzeni Syryjczycy — powiedział, podnosząc torbę.

Nasir uśmiechnął się, choć lekko. Wiedział, że Agron nie jest na niego zły za tę decyzję — co było ulgą — jednak czuł się dziwnie, pozostawiając jedyną osobę, z którą nawiązał taką bliskość. To dlatego, kiedy Mira ogłosiła, że powóz gotowy, popędził za Agronem i chwycił go za ramię. Coś musiało być widać w jego oczach, bo Agron roześmiał się.

— Jeśli spróbujesz przeprosić, sam cię wrzucę do tego pieprzonego wozu. — Nasir zatrzymał się, ponieważ dokładnie to planował. Więc uśmiechnął się tylko i spuścił wzrok. Agron położył dłoń na dłoni Nasira, która wciąż spoczywała na jego ramieniu. — Bądź czujny — ostrzegł. — I upewnij się, że dołączysz do nas pod Wezuwiuszem.

Nasir skinął głową i poczuł, że dłoń Agrona ściska jego, następnie mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i odszedł.

Mira podeszła do niego, chwyciła za rękę i skierowała go do wozu. To miało być długie, niebezpieczne kilka dni, ale Nasir wiedział, że podjął właściwą decyzję. Tak samo jak wiedział, że Agron nie był z tego powodu na niego zły.

**Author's Note:**

> Notatka od autora:  
> (Nie trzeba tego czytać)
> 
> Czuję, że muszę wyjaśnić kwestię zachowania Agrona (po walce z Kriksosem), bo niektórzy mogą pomyśleć, że jest trochę niekanoniczny. Wszyscy wiemy, że Agron jest wybuchowy – łatwo wpada w złość. Częściej niż nie, on wciąż opryskliwy i warczy, nawet gdy mu się powie, żeby się uspokoił albo odszedł. Taki właśnie jest Agron. Temperament Agrona jest powszechnie znany. Tak jak jego umiejętność bycia niewiarygodnie słodkim i łagodnym z Nasirem (zawsze uwielbiałam ten kontrast!).
> 
> Tak, Agron jest wściekły, kiedy Kriksos go atakuje, co jest oczywiste. Nawet widać po nim, że jest wkurzony, że Nasir powiedział Galowi prawdę, ale wygląda na to, że on odpuszcza. Obserwowałam tę scenę wiele razy, bo chciałam się upewnić, że mam rację. Po tym jak Spartakus go uderza i ogłasza, że zamierza iść z Kriksosem, z Agrona jakby schodzi powietrze. To prawie tak, jakby kręcił głową i mówił: "Pieprzyć to" I on po prostu mówi: "Nie zginę za to, kurwa" i ogłasza, że on wciąż wyrusza ku Wezuwiuszowi. Nie ma prawdziwej złości w jego głosie, po prostu rezygnacja, że jego przywódca i Gal najprawdopodobniej idą na śmierć, a on nic nie może zrobić. 
> 
> To dlatego Agron jest inny w scenie z Nasirem. Ponieważ nie jest zły. On ma sprawy do zakończenia i chciałby by było inaczej, ale tak nie jest, więc nie widzi sensu, by dłużej się gniewać.
> 
> Nasir jest nieco trudniejszy do opisania na tym etapie, bo zaczyna się u niego przemiana z niewolnika w wojownika, o czym wiemy, ale on oczywiście ma problemy z postępowaniem zgodnie z poleceniami. Pomaga Agronowi w pakowaniu do wyprawy na Wezuwiusza, najprawdopodobniej dalej się szkoli ze Spartakusem i prawdopodobnie wykonuje również inne przypadkowe sprawy. To nie tak, że on musi lub nie chce, on po prostu zawsze robi to, co mu każą i/lub inne rzeczy, które muszą być wykonane. 
> 
> Moim zdaniem Pana wykonał wspaniałą robotę w tym odcinku, pokazując, że miał problem z decyzją Agrona, by kłamać, ale zarazem czując, jakby naprawdę nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Agron jest jego — można by rzec — przełożonym i podjął decyzję, i Nasir czuje, że musi stać przy nim, bo to właśnie robią niewolnicy. Oni nie mają nic do powiedzenia poprzez działanie czy decyzje. Muszą zachować swoje opinie dla siebie. Ale tutaj Nasir jest wolnym człowiekiem i można zobaczyć walkę na jego twarzy, za każdym razem gdy patrzy na Agrona. To częściowo poszukiwanie zapewnienia, że już dokonali właściwego wyboru, ale także próba zdobycia się na odwagę, by zdecydować, jak faktycznie się z tym czuje. 
> 
> Napisałam to jako coś w rodzaju prequela, że Nasir jakby pogodził się z przyznaniem, że nie czuje się w pełni komfortowo z decyzją Agrona i w tym opowiadaniu wybiera czy żyć z nią, czy to zmienić.  
> Myślę również, że Nasir zmaga się dużo z uwagą, jaką poświęca mu Agron. Jest on dla niego faktycznie bardzo słodki, z czym — jestem pewna — Nasir nie miał wiele do czynienia. Potem mamy rozmowę z Chadarą, i myślę, że on mógł zacząć się obawiać, że Agron widzi go tylko jako ciało — jak wielu to robi — a nie jako osobę. Obawia się, że Agron może chcieć nawiązać układ podobny do takiego, jakiego szuka Chadara dla siebie i wierzył, że mieli Mira i Spartakus. O czym będzie w następnych tekstach tej serii.


End file.
